


a small collection of kylux interactions

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Force Choking (Star Wars), M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, all of these interactions are saucy, and its a little sexy, because i can't seriously write smut, but its a good time, but not smut, but not super cute, but yah know, its a little saucy, its just not angsty at all, its like, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a few events that definitely happened between these dumbfucks. general petty bitch and supreme gay thot be like horny noises
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 19





	a small collection of kylux interactions

Hux huffed and crossed his arms, “I can’t stand you.”

“Would you prefer to kneel?” The general choked on air.

“Excuse me?”

“I said,” Ren stepped closer, crossing the distance between the two, “if you can’t stand me, would you prefer to kneel?”

Hux blushed furiously and stepped back to maintain some dignity.

“I missed this, haven’t seen that pretty face so bright red in a while.”

“Well, I thought I was immune to your charms by now I— STOP LAUGHING!” He yelled as the smug leader laughed much too hard for the smirk on his features.

Hux spun around on his heel and walked away to avoid looking at the attractive man smiling at his misery but he still felt the gaze on his back as he left.

* * *

Hux laid in his bed, still covering his face out of fear that Ren would walk in at any moment (in typical Ren behavior) and walk in he did.

“Made quite a show out there.”

He groaned, “Shut up.”

“I don’t think you have the command to tell me what to do, General.”

Hux moved his arms from his face despite the slight flush of his cheeks and scanned the man towering over him.

_He looks really hot from here_

“I think you just like looking up at me.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Reading my thoughts, it’s intrusive and rude.”

“Well it was about me so maybe I should be aware. And you didn’t deny it.”

He sighed and buried his face in his pillow.

_He’s not that much taller than me but it is nice when he’s towering over me a little._

_You think too loudly._

“REN I SWEAR TO F-”

“Trying to inform your entire ship of our conversation?”

“I hate you with a burning passion.”

* * *

“It won’t be a problem, I’ll personally take ca-” Hux was cut off with a choked breath that was soon taken away.

Kylo continued to keep a vice force grip on his throat as he walked away. Hux cursed himself for the blush that rose to his cheeks and thoroughly blamed it on the lack of oxygen. Maybe he continued to think about the feeling of the phantom grip around his throat long after he was released but that means nothing.

_It’s cute how you deny that you like it._

_STOP READING MY THOUGHTS._

_Can’t help it, you’re loud._

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno man. sometimes shit be like that and i guess i had to write about it.


End file.
